The present invention relates generally to an aircraft seat pan assembly with enhanced comfort, and more particularly, to a seat pan assembly including a variable spring assembly encased at depth within seating foam, wherein the seat pan assembly is customizable for comfort and packaged to provide an easily replaceable unit.
Aircraft seats are required to achieve high levels of performance during crash testing, and therefore incorporate rigid frame members in the seat pan and seat back assemblies capable of withstanding large forces and loads. Rigid frame members are uncomfortable when sat upon, therefore seating surfaces that are in direct contact with a seated passenger are typically padded and upholstered to enhance comfort and reduce fatigue. In the case of the seat pan, to which the present invention is directed, padding is typically provided in the form of combinations of open and closed cell seating foam incorporated into the seat cushion. Foam assemblies can be supported on a rigid base that can be separate from or attached thereto. Instead of seating foam, the seat pan can also include a spring assembly that spans between the main seat pan spreaders.
In the case of a spring assembly, the springs are attached to the main seat frame members such that they span therebetween. In this arrangement, the springs cannot be replaced without disassembling or replacing the entire seat pan assembly. Conventional spring assemblies are also typically “one-size-fits-all,” and therefore are not variable to customize the overall comfort of the seat.
Accordingly, what is needed is a customizable seat pan assembly that incorporates a spring assembly in a manner such that the spring assembly is readily replaceable without major maintenance and cost.